1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof pipe flashing and particularly the repair of a damaged roof pipe flashing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A problem which can occur over time with vent pipes extending through the roof of a building is deteriorization of the flashing boot surrounding the vent pipe causing water leakage therethrough and subsequent damage to the roofing structure. Several prior art methods have been used to repair existing roof pipe flashings by covering the boot of the existing roof pipe flashing with a similar shaped boot over the existing boot in order to prevent water leakage. One such method is disclosed in the publication US 2001/0219723 where a vent pipe cover comprising a cylindrical sheath portion joined to a flaring boot portion is used. The cylindrical sheath portion is slid over the cylindrical vent pipe and the flaring boot portion is placed over an existing roof boot. The vent pipe cover of the publication also includes an accordion pleat between the cylindrical sheath portion and the flaring boot portion to compensate for roof pitch angle. The vent pipe cover of the publication further includes spaced friction rings between the cylindrical sheath portion and the cylindrical vent pipe in order to hold the cylindrical sheath portion in place. Another prior art method is disclosed in the publication US 2005/01501176 where a truncated conical shield or cover is placed over a damaged boot portion of an existing roof pipe flashing. Other prior art covers for existing roof pipe flashings are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,101, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,181, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,263, U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,804 and US publication 2006/0130411.